


Beautiful the way you are

by chilibabie07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A good tag to start with, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Dysmorphia, Bring tissues, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky being angsty, Cock Warming, Dom Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pear Bucky, Protective Steve Rogers, Sub Bucky Barnes, Weight Gain, but also fluff, chubby bucky, in that order, its angsty, like me, tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/pseuds/chilibabie07
Summary: Bucky gains weight and is scared of what Steve will think, once he finds out.





	Beautiful the way you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckysthighs134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely sweetheart! The oneshot is inspired by an art they did, I'll link it at the end. Also please check out their [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BuckyBabyboy), they post awesome art!
> 
> Beta'ed by the lovely [NoraHanaJenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraHanaJenkins), thank you darling, you saved my life!

The first time Bucky noticed he had gained weight was when he couldn’t pull his favorite skinny jeans past his hips. No matter how hard he would tug, the jeans wouldn’t move where he wanted them to move. It was weird. The shirt that he normally wore with the jeans fit normally, it was just a bit tight around his chest. 

He decided to not tell Steve and selected sweatpants from the closet to wear for the day. He had a free day today anyways. Maybe he could ask Nat if she wanted to go shopping later. 

The second time Bucky noticed his body shape has changed was when all four jeans he had bought a few weeks earlier with Nat didn’t fit anymore. Again, he couldn’t get them past his hips. What the fuck? Was he or Steve not washing them right?

He tried again and this time he also sucked in his stomach. But it didn’t change anything. Bucky threw them to the ground and walked over to the full-length mirror in the bedroom.

The mirror wasn’t wide. His waist and shoulders were fully visible. But his hips. They were wider than the mirror. Wider than before. Realization hit Bucky. He had gained weight and all that weight went to his hips. His stomach got softer, too. But his hips took most of it. He looked like a pear. And Bucky hated it. 

First, he tossed the jeans back into the closet with the others. They hadn’t done anything and didn’t deserve the harsh treatment but Bucky didn’t care. He was too angry at himself for letting it get this far. He knew he should have gone easy on food these past weeks, but with stressing over work, he turned towards food as a comfort. He regretted it now and wished to go back to stop himself from eating so much. He also hadn’t had any time for the gym lately.

He dug through the closet and pulled out one of Steve’s shirts. It was long enough to fall past his hips. Paired with soft sweatpants and his body wasn’t that obvious. He hoped Steve hadn’t noticed yet, Bucky couldn’t bear to look at the disgust on Steve’s face once he would see that Bucky was no longer slim and muscular. 

He went into the kitchen and decided that for dinner they would have a salad and a vegetable soup. Bucky told himself that from now on he would refrain from eating anything that has sugar in it and would go to the gym regularly.

**_*_*_*_**

Three weeks later on a saturday, Bucky is coming back from a trip to the store, carrying a bag with chocolate cookies and ice cream. Three weeks without sugar made him cranky and even more angry at himself. However, that anger slowly faded to sadness and Bucky had a hard time trying to hide everything from Steve. It was his luck that Steve was busy with commissions at the moment and wasn’t home a lot, but it also made Bucky miss him and wish he could just crawl into those strong arms and hide from the world. 

Today he finally snaps. He gets up, alone because Steve left early for Stark Tower where he is working on a commission for Tony Stark himself. Bucky immediately knows, when he wakes up this morning, that at some point today he will have a breakdown. He hadn’t been eating any sugary stuff the past weeks, hadn't eaten a lot generally. Every time Steve came home, Bucky would tell him that he had already eaten and would then hide in the bedroom, pretending to be reading, while in reality, his brain kept imagining scenarios about what Steve would do if he found out about Bucky’s weight gain. Because they haven't seen each other a lot they also haven’t had any sex lately. Bucky misses it, of course, but he is also kind of glad because then he won’t have to deal with what will probably be a look of disappointment on Steve’s face.

Today, Bucky’s resolve to not eat sugary food crumbles when he opens Steve’s laptop. Steve messaged him to please send him a file from his laptop. The background picture is the two of them from a year back. They were at a beach, both only wearing shorts. Steve still looks like he did back then, but Bucky doesn’t. He isn’t slim anymore, he doesn’t have the defined abs or muscular legs he had back then. They were so in love then, they could barely keep their hands off each other, had sex at least five times a week and were overall extremely touchy. 

But these past three weeks and even during a few weeks before that they had less and less sex, weren’t touching all the time. Sure, it’s because they both were very busy with work, but Bucky is sure that Steve has noticed the changes in his body and doesn’t want him anymore. 

So Bucky decides, since Steve already is disgusted by his body, he can just continue eating sugary things. His body hasn’t gotten slimmer during the three weeks he went on a diet, so why even try? It wouldn’t work anyway.

Which is why Bucky buys chocolate chip cookies and ice cream. 

After finishing one pack of cookies and eating half of the tub of ice cream, he is suddenly filled with disgust and throws down the spoon. He considers sticking his fingers down his throat to throw it all up. 

But right as he gets up from the couch to go to the bathroom, he hears the front door open. Steve can’t be back already, he was supposed to be out until this evening! He panics.

Frantically, Bucky picks up the chocolate chip cookies and ice cream tub. In his haste, he drops the spoon which falls to the floor with an awfully loud sound. 

“Bucky?” comes Steve’s concerned voice from the hallway, followed by footsteps. 

No no no no. Bucky stumbles on his way to the kitchen and drops one of the cookie packs. He is close to tears. He didn’t intend for the day to go this way. He doesn’t want Steve to break up with him. 

“Buck, what-” Steve stops dead in his tracks and looks at Bucky in shock. That’s it, Bucky thinks. The end. 

“Baby, are you okay? What’s going on?” Steve asks softly and moves towards Bucky. When he jerks back, Steve stops again and raises his hands, palms towards Bucky, to show he doesn’t mean any harm.

“Nothing,” Bucky says, he hates how shaky his voice sounds. “Please, just...make it quick.” He sniffles and looks down to the floor where the cookie pack lies innocently on the floor. He doesn’t want Steve to see him like this.

“Make what quick?” Steve asks and takes another step closer to Bucky. The break-up. Bucky doesn’t want it drawn out. He just wants to be over with it.

“Breaking up with me,” he whispers with a small voice and has to hold back the tears that were threatening to start flowing for the past few minutes.

When Steve doesn’t say anything in response, the first tear breaks free and slides down Bucky’s cheek. He can’t suppress the sob and after that, there is no stopping them. He falls to the floor and cries. Big tears keep rolling down his face, sobs escaping his throat every few seconds. He starts hyperventilating, can’t breathe right with his entire body shaking. Steve must think he is ugly now, even more than before. He expects Steve to scoff and turn away. He doesn’t expect the big strong arms he knows so well to wrap around him and hold him tight. One hand cradles his face to Steve’s neck, the other presses down at the small of his back, pulling him as close to Steve’s body as possible. He cries even more.

Steve whispers into his ear, but Bucky doesn’t understand, the noise inside his head too loud. Bucky cries. Steve hugs him even tighter and Bucky feels safe in those arms. But at the same time, his mind is screaming at him that Steve surely must feel his big hips and be disgusted.

Bucky hiccups and tries to pull out of Steve’s grip. He lets him go. Steve’s hands on his body are gone and Bucky doesn’t know if he feels better like this or not. But then they are back, framing his face, turning it towards Steve’s, who looks at him with those baby blues wide open with concern and fear. They are even glistening with unshed tears.

“Tell me, what’s going on,” Steve pleads and a tear escapes his eye. “Baby, please, you’re scaring me.”

Bucky never meant for Steve to cry. He never meant for him to find him like this. He never meant for any of this to happen. He wants so badly to tell Steve what is going on but he can’t. Because Steve won’t love him anymore if he does. 

“Nothing,” Bucky says instead and is proud of how steady his voice sounds. Not like how he feels inside. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” 

Steve doesn’t look convinced but Bucky stares at him, determined to keep it together. “I swear, everything is fine.”

Steve lets him go and they both stand up. Bucky makes it not even five steps towards the bathroom when Steve says what he has been scared of the entire time.

“It’s about your body, isn’t it?”

Bucky stops walking, frozen in place by the fear that this is it. Now Steve will say that it’s disgusting and that he will break up with Bucky. 

“Say it,” Bucky whispers hoarsely. All the crying made his throat dry. “Come on, I know you want to, so do it.”

“Do what, baby?” Steve asks and Bucky hates it. Hates how even though he knows Steve wants to break up with him, he still calls him baby.

“Don’t call me that!” he hisses. He hasn’t turned around yet. He is glad, he doesn’t want to see the disgust on Steve’s face.

“But you’re my baby,” Steve says and Bucky thinks he sounds desperate and not disgusted at all. But that can’t be.

“Not anymore.”

“What do you mean, not anymore?” Strong arms wrap around him from behind but Bucky draws away and finally turns around. He gasps. There is no disgust on Steve’s face. Only fear. Sheer, blank fear. 

“Do…you not want to break up with me?” Bucky says and his voice is shaky again. He can feel another sob trying to get out but he swallows it down. 

“No!” Steve half yells and now Bucky can clearly hear how scared he is. 

“But…you hate my body?” Bucky says, trying to sound firm and sure, but it comes out as a question. 

“No, I don’t! Why do you think I would ever hate your body?” Steve says and gets closer to Bucky again. This time he doesn’t turn away and lets himself be wrapped in Steve’s big, strong arms. He feels safe here, he can let himself go, doesn’t need to think of anything and just float in Steve’s scent and touch.

“You haven’t touched me in weeks,” Bucky says and sniffles. He sticks his face into Steve’s neck, it’s his favorite hiding spot.

“I haven’t- Oh, baby.” The arms around him tighten and Bucky lets himself be pressed into Steve’s strong body. He never wants to leave. 

“I haven’t touched you because we both have been busy with work and I didn’t want you to think that I only want sex from you. I didn’t touch you because I didn’t want you to think I would ever use you. I love you, baby, I don’t care how you look, you’ll always be beautiful to me,” Steve says and presses soft kisses to Bucky’s temple.

Bucky can’t help it. He starts crying again. He sobs into Steve’s throat, but this time they’re relieved tears.

“I thought-” Bucky sobs and Steve pets his hair. “I thought you hated my body and wouldn’t want me anymore.” Finally Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and pulls himself flush to Steve’s body. 

“Never, baby, never,” Steve whispers into Bucky’s hair and continues to pet him wherever his hands can reach. “I can show you. Do you want me to show you how beautiful you look to me, how pretty I think you are?” 

Bucky whimpers. Yes, he wants that. He believes Steve and he wants to see what Steve sees. He wants to see what Steve thinks is beautiful, he wants to see how pretty Steve thinks he is. He wants to know.

“Yes,” he says and it comes out a little breathless. “Show me.”

Steve draws back and Bucky whimpers again, doesn’t want Steve to leave him, wants him to stay close, to hold and pet him. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Steve keeps one hand on Bucky’s waist and holds his face with the other. “I’m gonna show you, don’t worry. I’m not leaving, I just need to get some things, okay?”

Bucky nods and Steve slowly lets him go, walking backwards towards their bedroom. Steve makes a thoughtful face and stops. “Strip. And lie down on the couch.” With that he disappears, leaving Bucky panting and confused. 

He doesn’t know what Steve has planned. He knows that it’s not anything bad, now that he knows that Steve still loves and wants him. But still. He is scared of what will happen once he takes off his clothes. What will happen when Steve sees his jiggly thighs and filled out hips, when he sees his chest that could fit into A-cups, when he sees his soft stomach. 

Bucky doesn’t realize Steve is back until a hand lifts his chin. “What’s wrong, baby? Tell me.”

“Scared,” Bucky whispers and tries to duck his head in shame but Steve won’t let him. His grip on Bucky’s chin is tight, the complete opposite to his soft voice.

“Of what? You need to tell me, baby, otherwise I can’t help you.”

“‘M scared of what you’ll think,” Bucky says. “When I take off my clothes. Scared of what you’ll think.”

“I won’t think anything bad. I can promise you that. I love you, baby, and I will love your naked body, too. Do you trust me?” Steve stares into Bucky’s eyes, blue piercing through his soul, making it impossible for Bucky to look away. 

“Yes,” he breathes and Steve smiles fondly at him. 

“Then take off your clothes and lie on the couch. Back on the armrest, head turned to me.”

Bucky does as he is told, Steve won’t hate it. Steve said so and if Steve said so it must be true. And Bucky trusts Steve. 

He folds his clothes neatly and puts them on the floor next to the coffee table. On the table, he spots the things Steve got from their bedroom. A sketchbook and a few sharp pencils. And a bottle of lube. Bucky blushes and quickly scurries over to the couch. 

He lies down on it like Steve told him to, back on the armrest, legs stretched out, head turned towards Steve. He glances down towards his chest and blushes even more. He places one hand over one breast, trying to hide how big they are, considering he is male. 

Steve sees the movement of Bucky’s hand as it goes to cup one breast and opens his mouth to say something but then apparently changes his mind. Bucky sees that Steve’s eyes have gone dark like they do when he is aroused and decides to be bold. He bends his knees and presses the soles of his feet into the couch, spreading his legs a bit. He looks down and is surprised to see his dick already hard and leaking, resting on his lower stomach. 

He shyly glances over to Steve just in time to see him close his eyes and swallow while shifting to find a comfortable position to sit in. Bucky can see the outline of Steve’s dick pressing against the zipper of his jeans. 

Steve clears his throat and when he opens his eyes again, they are a bit bluer again. He takes the sketchbook and places it on his lap, flipping through to find a blank page. He selects a pencil and stares at the page for a moment before meeting Bucky’s eyes. 

“I’ll draw you, like this. I want you to see what I see and I think this is the best way,” Steve says and smiles reassuringly at Bucky. “And after that, if you’re comfortable with it, I’ll show you just how much I love you and your body. I’ll play with you for hours, worship every inch of that gorgeous body. Is that okay with you?”

Bucky is left speechless. He blushes furiously and his dick leaks even more precome onto his stomach. If Steve talks more like that he will come from just his words. 

“Bucky, I asked you a question.” Steve’s stern voice brings him back from his thoughts and Bucky looks at him confusedly. Then he remembers. 

“Yes.”

“Good. Now sit still,” Steve commands. Bucky is good with commands. 

While Steve sketches, Bucky looks dazedly at him. Steve is now completely focused on the sketch in front of him, every now and then glancing at Bucky and then the pencil meets the paper again. It goes like this for about half an hour, Bucky can’t really tell. He is floating, not paying attention to anything else than Steve. 

Steve finally sets the pencil down and looks at the sketch for a minute. “Come here.”

Bucky obediently gets up and walks over to where Steve is sitting, automatically falling to his knees next to Steve, eyes towards the floor. A big hand finds its way into Bucky’s hair and lightly massage his scalp. 

“Look, baby. Look at how beautiful and pretty you are.”

Bucky, now that he has permission, lifts his head and looks at the sketch. He forgets how to breathe for a second. The sketch is pretty. Steve drew him pretty. He is pretty. Bucky is pretty. And Steve showed him. 

“Thank you,” Bucky whispers. The hand on his head stills and moves to hold his chin up. He stares into Steve’s eyes and sees love, affection and want. Bucky wants to cry, so happy is he. 

“You’re pretty, baby. Never believe anything else,” Steve says and his voice is a little rough. Bucky laughs and cries at the same time and buries his face in Steve’s thigh. 

“I’m pretty,” he mumbles into Steve’s thigh. The hand on his chin moves to the back of his neck and lightly squeezes. Bucky sighs contentedly, he wants to stay here forever. He loves Steve, Steve loves him, he is pretty. 

“Come on, baby, up,” Steve says and grips Bucky’s upper arms to help him up and straddling Steve’s lap. The sketchbook and pencil are on the coffee table again, the bottle of lube tucked between the armrest and Steve’s thigh.

“I want to take care of you now, can I do that? Are you okay with that?” Steve asks and Bucky wants to smother him in kisses, he loves that Steve is always so considerate. But he doesn’t do that because Steve expects an answer.

“Yes. Please take care of me now. I am okay with it. I want it,” Bucky whispers breathlessly and tries to rock his hips into Steve’s but strong hands hold him still. Bucky whimpers.

“Shh, baby. We have all day. We don’t gotta rush, okay? Just relax and let me take care of you,” Steve says and, when Bucky whispers another breathless yes, please, he grips his face in both hands and pulls him into a hot open-mouthed kiss. 

They kiss like that for a long while and Bucky loses any concept of time the moment Steve’s tongue slips into his mouth, claiming him, showing him he is Steve’s, telling him how much he is loved. Steve’s hands roam over his entire body and never do they hesitate when they press down on Bucky’s hips or pinch his nipples, rub softly and slowly over them or grab his breasts and squeeze. Bucky’s hands never leave their place tangled in Steve’s hair, he hasn’t gotten permission to move them and to be honest Bucky likes to just hold on and be taken. 

He whimpers slightly when Steve’s mouth leaves his own but that whimper quickly turns into a moan when that mouth starts licking and nipping at the skin on the base of his throat, sometimes sucking hard, pinching the skin between teeth, leaving behind dark bruises. Bucky leans his head back and barely holds back a loud moan when Steve sucks especially hard on the skin over a collarbone.

“Don’t hold back, baby, I wanna hear you,” Steve whispers into his skin and moves his head to suck a bruise into another patch of skin. Bucky does as Steve told him to and doesn’t suppress the next moan. He is surprised by how loud it sounds in the otherwise quiet apartment. 

Steve chuckles against his skin and presses a trail of kisses from his neck over his throat and jaw to his mouth. Bucky lets his bottom lip be trapped between teeth and tries again to roll his hips into Steve’s. Like before, Bucky’s hips are gripped tight and stopped in their attempt to move. 

“No,” Steve growls, still holding Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth. Bucky whimpers brokenly. 

The hands on his hips slowly lose their grip and one moves to cup the side of Bucky’s neck, the other leaves his body completely. Bucky makes a needy sound, he wants, needs, both hands on his body. Steve shushes him gently and moves his mouth to the other side of Bucky’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his skin. 

Then the hand is back, slick fingers finding their way between his cheeks, applying pressure against his hole, but not pressing in. Bucky moans again, a sound coming from deep in his throat and he pulls on Steve’s hair to get his mouth back on his own. This time it’s Bucky controlling the kiss, tongue pushing into Steve’s mouth.

Two fingers trace his hole and he forces himself to relax. One finger slowly presses against it and Bucky relaxes himself further so that the finger can slip past the tight ring of muscle and sink in until the first knuckle. Bucky breaks the kiss to take a deep breath. It has been a while since they had sex or he used a toy. The burn is slightly stronger than in the past, his body getting used to being breached again. 

Steve stills his hand and presses supporting kisses to Bucky’s throat and shoulder while he lets him get used to the stretch. When Bucky nods, Steve presses the finger in further to the second knuckle and stops once again to let Bucky take a breath and relax. 

When Bucky nods again Steve presses his finger in completely and stops again. Bucky gives his consent and Steve starts slowly pulling his finger out and thrusting in again, changing the angle every time until he finds that little bundle of nerves that makes Bucky nearly fall off his lap. 

“So pretty,” Steve whispers, entranced by the look on Bucky’s face, one of pure bliss and arousal. “Beautiful boy, so good.” The praise goes directly to Bucky’s dick, jumping a little and leaking steadily on his stomach. 

“Pretty baby, so gorgeous,” Steve praises and strokes the other hand that isn’t currently occupied over Bucky’s hips, waist and lower back. He loves this, sitting in Steve’s lap, being petted. He loves that Steve isn’t disgusted by his body, but instead adores it, thinks it’s pretty and beautiful. And Bucky believes him. 

“Are you okay? Can I- I wanna- Are you ready for another?” Steve asks and Bucky finds it adorable how he struggles to get the words out and not sound too desperate. 

“Yes, please. Steve-” Bucky gasps out and wiggles his hips down, trying to get a second finger in. Steve snorts and helps him by pulling out the first, which gets him a needy whine from Bucky, only to return with two fingers slowly pressing in. The burn is there but not as bad as before, even though there are two fingers now. But Bucky had time to get used to being stretched and filled again. The two fingers sink in quickly and Steve lets the fingertips rest against his prostate. 

“Can you- I need you to move,” Bucky begs. “Please, Stevie, just- fuck!” 

Steve does move his fingers, pressing the tips hard into the prostate and then pulling back only to slowly thrust in again. He repeats the motion, scissoring his fingers, keeping a slow rhythm. Bucky realizes that Steve wants to take his time, to really make him feel everything. This is different from their usual way, hard and fast, sometimes animalistic even. But not today. Today Steve wants to take it slow, to draw it out, to worship Bucky. And Bucky loves it. 

“Do you want-”

“Yes.” 

Bucky answers before Steve can finish his question. But he knows what Steve wanted to say. _Do you want a third finger?_

The fingers inside him brush one last time against his prostate, making Bucky groan in pleasure, and retreat. It takes a few seconds, a few seconds too long Bucky thinks, for three fingers to get slicked up and press against his hole. They breach him slowly, paired with the usual intense burn. Bucky draws his eyebrows together and squeezes his eyes shut and Steve wants to stop, Bucky can feel it, so he whispers a breathless “don’t stop” and Steve doesn’t. His free hand is still petting Bucky all over, but now it settles on the side of his face and draws him in for a soft kiss. 

“I love you, baby,” he whispers, his mouth still on Bucky’s. Bucky smiles into the kiss and whispers “I love you” back.

The three fingers are now steadily pumping in and out of him, the burn is gone, replaced by pleasure and Bucky decides to do something about the fact that Steve is still fully clothed.

He drops his hands from Steve’s hair and opens the button of his pants and pulls down the zipper. Steve sighs in relief, now that the zipper isn’t uncomfortably pressing against his dick. Bucky pushes down the waistband of Steve’s boxers and pulls his dick out. The head is peeking out from under the foreskin, glistening with precome and an angry red. 

“Condom?” Bucky asks and Steve produces one from the back pocket of his jeans. It’s plum flavored, his favorite. Bucky takes it and rips open the wrapper, careful not to tear the condom inside. He gives Steve’s dick a few slow strokes, because he is also very good at teasing, before rolling on the condom.

“Are you- Do you need another-”

“Oh my god, Steve. I won’t break.”

Steve grins up at him and pulls his fingers out at the same time. The sudden emptiness leaves Bucky gasping but Steve quickly coats his dick with lube before lifting Bucky by the hips. He still can do that. Despite the weight he put on. Bucky loves it. 

Steve slowly helps him sink down on his dick, the thick length filling him up, stretching him wider than the fingers. But it only burns slightly and once he is seated fully on Steve’s lap the pain has ebbed to a low throb and Bucky wants Steve to move.

“No.” 

What? Bucky is confused, looking at Steve with wide eyes, not believing what he just heard. 

“I won’t move. You’re gonna stay right here, warming my dick while you take a long nap,” Steve says and sounds far too casual for someone who is buried to the hilt in his boyfriend. Bucky’s face is pressed into Steve’s neck before he can complain and suddenly he feels very tired, despite the dick inside of him, stuffing him full. 

“But later…” he mumbles and lets his eyes close. He drifts off to sleep before he can hear Steve’s answer.

**_*_*_*_**

When Bucky wakes up, the first thing he notices is that they’re horizontal now. Steve must have carried him over to the couch. The second thing he realizes is that Steve somehow managed to get rid of his clothes without waking Bucky up. He revels in the feeling of skin against skin and sighs contentedly.

He wiggles his hips a little and yeah. Steve is still hard and still inside of him. The hand that was stroking his back stops and grips his hips tightly. So he is awake, too. 

Bucky lifts his head from where it was hiding in Steve’s neck and props his chin up with a hand on his sternum. Steve is smiling fondly at him, adoration and love clearly visible in his eyes. 

“You’re awake, baby.”

Bucky just nods and tries to wiggle his hips again. The hand prevents him from it. Bucky notices that his stomach half sticks to Steve’s and looks at his boyfriend in surprise. 

“Did I-”

“In your sleep, about twenty minutes ago,” Steve answers and loses his grip on Bucky’s hip to pet his hair. “I thought you’d wake up from it, but you just slept on. Must’ve been really tired.”

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers. He hadn’t come in his sleep since he was a teenager. “Do you want to…you can still fuck me, y’know?” He grins cheekily at Steve who looks at him with blown pupils.

“Of course I want- Is that okay with you?” he asks and normally Bucky would be slightly annoyed at how Steve questions everything he says and makes extra sure that Bucky is okay with something. But today it’s okay. Today Bucky appreciates Steve being so considerate. Today was hard for both of them. 

“Yeah. Please, Steve. Please fuck me.” Bucky has barely time to finish his sentence before Steve hauls him up into a hard and messy kiss. He growls deep in his throat and Bucky would definitely be drooling with precome right now if his dick wasn’t soft. He expects Steve to draw out and slam back in, setting a hard and fast pace but instead he slowly rolls his hips into Bucky’s, grinding his dick inside Bucky’s ass. 

Steve moans and Bucky moves his hips in rhythm with Steve. It doesn’t take him long before he grips Bucky’s hips tight to hold him still as he, finally, slams one, two, three times into Bucky. Steve’s hips stutter and he comes with a drawn-out groan. 

Bucky snuggles close to the warm body and draws a random pattern with his hand on Steve’s chest. He is still panting slightly, continuing to pet Bucky, making no move to pull out. 

“I love you, my pretty baby. Do you know that? I love you so much. I would never not love something about you, do you believe me? You are beautiful to me, always,” Steve says after his breaths have slowed to a normal rate. 

“I do, I believe you. I still need to understand and accept it, but I do,” Bucky answers and raises his face to press a kiss to Steve’s throat. “And I love you, too, Stevie.”

Steve hugs him tight to his warm and strong body. They stay like this for a minute before Steve pats his ass and sits up.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. And then we’re gonna eat something so we have enough strength for round two.” 

Bucky giggles as Steve stands up with him in his arms and wraps his arms and legs around Steve like a koala. The movement makes Steve’s soft dick slip out of him and Bucky winces a bit at the empty feeling and soreness. 

But it’s okay. Because he is in Steve’s arms. Steve, who didn’t leave him, who told him that he is beautiful and pretty, who showed him that he is all that. And who loves him. And that’s the important thing. They might have ups and downs, but at the end of the day Bucky will always love Steve and Steve will always love Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> The art that inspired this lil oneshot can be found [here](https://twitter.com/BuckybabyboyNSW/status/1146513118123692033)! It's the second picture. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/depressivesth)


End file.
